


疏影暗香

by yj425778120



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yj425778120/pseuds/yj425778120
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Kudos: 4





	疏影暗香

明月悬于孤空，晚风拂来细雪，青石板路一片润湿。落在黛色屋瓦上的雪花也没能被留住，檐角垂着的液滴折射着微光，圆润清透的水珠里藏了千万个月亮。  
水乡的建筑层层叠叠，高低错落，巷陌折角迂回而婉转。粉白墙壁将车马行道与各家院落隔开，避免外界窥伺，院内花木却不知其理，高墙之上一枝红梅斜逸而出，生生将凛冬腊月勾染出几分春情。  
院墙角边的隐蔽处，正有两道紧紧纠缠的身影。两人身姿都颇为颀长，但其中一人骨架更为纤细，看起来尚是未完全长开的少年体态，因为被抵在壁上，深棕色长发遮去少年人大半的脸，从侧面只能勉强窥见一段秀美的下颌弧线。  
像是终于找回身体的另一半，月色下的那双影子几乎融为一体。少年以双臂勾住身上高大男人的肩颈，长腿缠在他腰际，而对方搂住他的力度似要将他揉进自己的骨血，痛是自然的，少年却没有出声，只将薄唇上下开合，银丝牵扯间发出放浪形骸的邀请。  
一只冰凉的手探进他衣间，将紧贴身体的夜行装拉开一角，霎时间孤月被乌云笼盖，漆黑夜里再见不得其他光辉，待得月光再现，那层衣料已被褪至肘间，露出少年人玉琢般洁白圆润的肩头和修长脖颈。夜行装下的皮肤本应皎白干净如北地雪原，此时一副受人践踏过的模样，红梅一点点从带着湿意的淫靡痕迹中绽开来。  
少年的耳垂也被熏蒸成诱人的粉色，江南一带难得遇上这样的冷天，他却感觉整个人都快要化掉，分不清从身体滑落的是汗还是融下的雪水。一切都在沉默中进行，或许是时间和场合需要他们格外小心，又或许是一年中便只能得见这么一回，情到极深浓时，反而什么话都怠懒讲，只想与眼前人抵死缠绵。对方吻得凶狠，十足像寒冬里死咬住猎物的狼，自小经受地狱般的训练而耐力极强的他只有在这时才会感觉连呼吸都力不从心，而男人总是能在他堪堪无法承受时给予他喘息的空间，之后再进攻得更加猛烈。  
如果换作其他人，或许会就此顺服，甘愿受制，少年却不是什么好相与的角色，嫩红舌尖追逐着对方的唇齿，听见男人粗重的喘息后仍不放过，腰臀摆动着，将对方胯下发烫的东西磨得更加灼热坚硬。  
——最好能把身上这人逼得从前端渗出黏滑的清液，让他以无往不利的重器楔进自己的身体。  
他们之间还隔着一层碍事的布料，少年的手掌贴住男人的昂起，感到湿意已经从布料透出，便利落地扯下了对方的腰带，自己身下的长裤也在男人手中剥落，露出平坦的小腹和笔直白皙的双腿。他的皮肤光洁又细腻，连两腿之间的那物都没有任何毛发遮掩，失去衣物覆盖后便直直地暴露于人前。  
男人一手扣紧他的腰，让少年双足踏在他脚背上，另一手伸入怀中去摸装了药膏的圆匣，少年趁着喘息的空当，挑了眉仔细去瞧对方。男人本也生得好看，气质是西域边族血统里少见的温润儒雅，不似和他做同一行的夺去无数人命的刽子手，更像哪家春闺帷绣的梦里情郎。  
继而他转动了眼珠，原是十足凌厉的眉眼无意间显出一种似嗔非嗔的意韵，倒教人想细细作践了他的身体，再探探从那双冰色眼睛里泛出盈盈泪光是怎样的风情。  
药膏冰凉，抹进少年后穴时激起一阵战栗，然而油润的膏脂在火热身体里很快就被融化开。因为那物的尺寸特殊，男人抹得十分之多，再加之带了粗茧的手指不断在体内抠挖揉按，不久少年竟感觉后穴像被钻凿开了泉眼，柔软的肉壁因为搅弄发出黏腻声响，狭窄紧窒的甬道里一片泛滥春潮。  
混着甜腻香气的液体从他体内汩汩而出，好似从花心流出的蜜水，将穴口染得晶莹濡湿，少年那物更是挺着，落泪一样挂着清露，像在在期待着谁的爱抚垂怜。他们之间早已不是初次，少年的反应比上回两人见面时显得更加热情——不如说他的身体从来没像今天这么淫荡过，最要紧的那物还没有进来，已经从里到外地湿了，这事出乎两人意料，于少年而言不过是些许讶然，于男人而言滋味则更不同寻常。  
“饿了？”男人停下动作，低声在他耳边问了句，回应他的是少年主动抬起腰臀，将体内的手指直接吞吃到根部。  
又或者是因为做惯了，男人想，他知道对方皮囊也是对方执行任务时的利器。他们相识近十年，论年龄明明对方比他还大，却还是一副最让人垂涎的将绽未绽时候的样子，似乎连骨骼的生长变化都停止了，不过他倒也不担忧自己老了对方却仍然是少年模样，正常情况下，他们根本活不到那么长久。  
倘若明天便死了，今夜也是要与眼前这人在一起的。此生别无他求，其余愿望都随着幼时经历被绞碎成飞灰，陷进泥沼，只有这点心思像灰烬中的火星，在阴暗而森然的世界里竟也烧灼出了燎原大火，从此他的生命只因他而燃，他活着便只为这唯一的光焰了。  
从对方穴口撤出的指节湿得发亮，彼此间水丝牵连，男人于是用手在“少年”胸膛上一抹，指腹擦到对方乳尖，不轻不重地拨弄了两下。然后他吻上去，婴儿向奶娘索求乳汁似的吮吸对方胸前的两粒，它们挺立起来，变得很硬，在他的舌头下又被压住往下碾，反复地陷进淡粉色的乳晕里。  
少年软了腰，脖颈无助地伸直，端丽的下颌向上仰起，却因为身后的院墙而蹭乱了头发。散乱的鬈发落到他颈侧，从深棕里透出一小绺灿金，这是他本来的发色，若在白天，明耀夺目的程度会更甚于日光。  
男人扶住身下那物，抱起少年，捞住他的膝弯分在两侧，粗长的性器一点点往里顶。尽管前期的准备做得足够细致，初初被进入时，少年还是感觉到身体像是要被肉刃劈开，撕裂般的阵痛侵袭了后方，让他略皱起了眉。男人吻了吻他的眉心，进入到一半时被少年仰头咬住了喉结，他于是明白了少年的催促，一鼓作气将剩余部分都顶进了温热紧致的穴道里。  
这下少年痛得呼吸都变了调，但将男人的性器全数接纳后反而有一种难以道明的快感，身体中最隐秘的地方都向对方打开，穴口更是能感受到对方那处粗硬的耻毛，被两人的体液打湿后的毛发变成几绺，弄得他有些刺痒。  
男人深吸一口气，向后退出一部分，再牵动腰腹深深挺进，少年被顶得上下起伏，视线一片迷离，朦胧中只见深色的肉柱从两人的交合处露出一小截，随后又被他的后穴所吞没，狰狞的柱身上闪烁着体液的淫靡光泽。  
不用特意寻找角度，男人的东西能够轻易碾过任何他想得到抚慰的地方，无论是从尺寸还是形状来说，那玩意儿都是天生的名器，从第一次蛊惑对方——或许也是受对方蛊惑，向他敞开身体让他肏弄自己时，少年便发现了这一点，此后他再没在别处感受过如此销魂蚀骨的快意。  
只是这样还不够，少年摆动腰胯，迎合对方每一次的撞击，把男人的动作往更快的方向牵引。温柔这个词不适合他，却可以用在他带给对方的感受里，细滑如绸缎的皮肤和湿热柔软的甬道让男人真正明白了什么是温柔乡。  
男人的视线从他的脸上一路滑下，掠过颤动的眼睫，渗着细汗的秀丽鼻尖，润泽而软嫩的唇——对方唇峰的弧度很好看，饱满唇珠上那点红是他心口的朱砂，接着是脖颈，锁骨和淡粉的乳尖，最后停在少年光滑平坦的下腹。区别于女人不盈一握的纤细柔软，少年的腰腹上覆盖着一层紧实的肌肉，提醒着男人眼前这具身体所拥有的力量。本来不是适于承欢的构造，如今在他身下雌伏，更激起了他心中隐秘的快感与凌虐欲。  
从正面无法得见，但男人知道少年的后腰上藏着两枚腰窝，敏感得惊人。他从前很喜欢将手掌嵌在少年腰间，抚弄这两处小小的凹陷，看平日里冷得像冰一样的人在他怀里化成绕指的春水，今天却耐着性子没有像往常一样为难对方。少年心中升起一股不妙的预感，下一刻男人便将固定住他双膝的手松开，让他的身体顺着下滑了一段。男人的前端顺势进得更深，角度也更刁钻，少年下腹薄薄的皮肉都被那巨物顶出凸起的形状，被贯穿填满的感觉像直接通到喉咙，不受控的泪水瞬间溢满眼眶。  
失去了男人的手臂支撑，他只能像两人最初的姿势那样，用腿紧紧缠住对方的腰，落在男人背上的手指用力到在对方皮肉上划出鲜红痕迹，男人那双大手则从他的肩头往下抚，划过延绵的背沟，托起他的臀，将两瓣圆丘握在手心把玩。  
少年身高只到男人鼻尖，双臀被人托住，脚尖便落不了地，夹在对方腰上的双腿又被凶狠的力度冲撞得难以并拢，于是干脆将腿抬得更高，想借助男人的肩膀支撑起自己。男人心下了然，架起他的两腿，常年习武的身体可以被轻易掰折至任何角度，少年双腿被男人分得大开压在身下，膝盖以上的部分几乎完全与墙面相贴。这个姿势让他感觉对方的肉根下的两个小球都要从狭窄的穴口挤进来，厚重的囊袋将臀部拍打得发红，混合着淫液发出的声音绵密而有质感。  
少年苦于这样的攻势，断断续续发出几丝呜咽，只是这呜咽声听起来沙哑而短促，远不如他的面孔来得明丽动人。  
“很辛苦吗？”  
他摇头，纤细的颈子却在艰难地起伏颤动着，像是随时会在下一次的拧转中断折。男人作出一副十足体贴的态度，吻了吻他的耳垂，柔声提醒道:“受不了的话，就告诉我……我会慢一点。”  
“只要你开口。”他绷紧双臀，抬腰向前顶弄，少年的身子如同紧绷到快要坏掉的琴弦，在拨弄中不断地震颤，“只要你开口，我什么都答应你。”  
男人依旧没有得到回答——他也不可能得到回答，他明知道那人的嗓子五六年前就已经哑了。此前他一直以为对方是所向披靡的神明，就算从血泊和刀尖滚过，衣裳也永远干净整齐，纤尘不染。而现实是没有人能做到全身而退，男人自己也是任务缠身，拼尽全力才能换来一两日的喘息，没法时时在他身后替他挡住飞散的阴枪和毒箭。  
彼此都生活在炼狱之中，男人明白他该以最温柔最爱惜的方式对待对方，却因为对方纵容和撩拨的态度，最原始的冲动总是先一步支配身体，用言语也无法全然表达的爱欲只能化为行动上的肆无忌惮，结果是往往要将对方磨折到奄奄一息才肯罢休。  
苍冰色宝石一样的瞳眸渐渐涣散，少年的后穴遭到男人的反复侵入，次次都被顶到花心的感觉实在太过刺激，酥麻感从体内的阳筋攀附到脊椎，再蔓延到全身，让他的五趾都止不住地蜷缩起来。偏偏抹进身体那膏脂还有几分媚药的功效，药效一上来，男人的性器越是捣弄，短暂抽出时就越是痒得难忍，少年的分身没有受到格外的抚弄，却因为两人身体的贴近而不断磨蹭对方，弄得男人的腰腹上一片湿湿淋淋。  
男人看着他双眼迷离，像是要哭出来的模样，更用力地挺动了几下，性器撞进穴道深处像没入了温热的沼泽。雪花还在不断降下，落在身上却浑然不觉得湿冷，对方的后穴像口腔一样吮吸着他的性器，男人大口地喘息着，敏感的顶端贪得无厌地撞击着对方柔软的内壁，被紧致的穴道包裹吞含的舒爽让他头皮一阵发麻。  
撞击声越来越密，滑出穴口的蜜水被拍打成细沫，黏在两人肉体相连的地方，少年的暴露在空气中皮肉不复原来白嫩晃眼的色调，而是被情欲浇透成旖旎的薄粉。  
他在进行情事时向来耻于发声，与男人相识几年后才慢慢不再压抑下呻吟。如今那清亮如玉石相击般的嗓音虽已无法再听见，但失去最常用的沟通手段反而让意愿的表达方式变得更直白，他想要对方更加凶悍的进攻便会主动地摆腰索取，被蹭到要命的区域会以穴道的收缩告诉男人这处对肉刃的渴求，身体透露的讯息往往比语言真实，况且他从来不屑于撒谎。  
身体在极致的快感中沉浮，知觉都慢慢麻木下来，渐渐只剩了追逐快感的本能。少年的喘息由轻转重，再变得又细又急促，这是他即将达到绝顶的预兆，男人于是放慢了耸动的频率，深入浅出地碾磨，少年难耐地想去套弄身前的挺立，手伸到一半却被对方抓住，十指相扣地摁在墙上。  
“再等等。”  
男人低下头吻他，啃咬着少年的唇瓣，从他口中汲取甘甜的清液，少年被吻得几近于窒息，深处的花心一片空虚麻痒。继而对方松开了扣紧他的手，少年埋怨地看了他一眼，下一秒男人便将他整个翻了身，握住少年的前端从身后进入了他。  
少年双腿终于踏到地面，却使不上劲，身子被冲撞得不断往前，只有腰肢。小巧的乳粒接触到坚硬墙面，粉白的院墙并不如表面看起来那般光滑，而是掺杂着质地不均的细小颗粒，粗粝的触感刺激着少年的乳头，让本不算敏感的器官也升起被蹂躏的奇异快感。  
对方的手腕上下翻动，从他的根部不紧不慢地往前推，却堵住了发泄的端口，在前后夹击的刺激中少年终于失了控，肉壁疯狂地吸裹着男人的撞入他体内的巨物，像是一刻也不能忍耐地要将对方积蓄的精华榨取。淫水从花心涌出流到腿根，少年无声地哭叫着，男人心知对方已经到达极限，经过最后的几下冲刺，将的浓稠的精液尽数浇灌进少年的身体。  
少年痉挛着登上了绝顶，释放在男人手中。对方温热的精液一股股注入体内，冲刷着敏感的甬道，过度强烈的快感令他全身酸软，甚至于眩晕。晶莹的涎液在两人唇分时从嘴角溢出，眼前的蒙蒙水雾化作下坠的雨，搅动了冰蓝色湖泊里另一人的倒影。  
男人抱着他，有些不舍地离开了温暖滑腻的穴道。吞吃过巨物的小口尚无法闭合，浓精混着蜜液淌下，在少年腿间淌过一片淫靡风景。  
若对方是女儿身，在情事过后便可以期待新生命的孕育，但无论性别，男人心底从未有过哪天自己会成为父亲的觉悟。朝不保夕的生活无暇再顾及其他，有对方在，这便很好，哪怕再度相逢不知要等过多少回人间的朝暮与玉露金风。

静谧夜中突然传来一声瓦砾的响动，寒鸦惊起，只一颗水珠从屋檐坠地的功夫，梅枝下的两道身影便已消失无踪影。  
白壁上的余温还未散掉，男人抱着少年起跃间落入了空无一人的院内，原本院中的厢房才是今晚两人该落脚的地方。夜雪中暗香浮动，桃木门被打开复又闭拢，厚重的棕发掷落在地面，男人将深红帘幕拉上，遮住了床榻上相交缠的金色和红色发缕。


End file.
